My Boyfriend
by KekasihGelap Kris
Summary: Siapa sangka menjadi pacar seorang Oh Sehun sangat merepotkan bagi Luhan. Luhan pikir, dia bisa membanggakan diri pada teman-temannya karena bisa menaklukkan orang sepopuler Sehun dan bisa memonopoli namja tampan itu seorang diri. Tapi... / It's Hunhan. Boyxboy. Read and riview please...


MY BOYFRIEND

**Main Cast : Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Warning : It's Boys love, Boy x boy, miss typo (s). Cerita pasaran dan agak maksa.**

**Disclaimer : Ide dan isi cerita murni dari otak saya jadi maklum kalau gaje. Luhan dan Sehun milik Exo, Exo milik SM dan SM milk Lee So man. Dan mereka semua milik tuhan YME. **

**~~~~~~~~~HAPPY READING~~~~~~~~~**

Siapa sangka menjadi pacar seorang Oh Sehun sangat merepotkan bagi Luhan. Luhan pikir, dia bisa membanggakan diri pada teman-temannya karena bisa menaklukkan orang sepopuler Sehun dan bisa memonopoli namja tampan itu seorang diri.

Semua mahasiswa di Universitas EXO tahu kalau Oh Sehun atlet basket muda berbakat, wajah tampannya menambah nilai Plus yang membuat Sehun menjadi bintang di lapangan maupun di luar lapangan. Mungkin sebagian mahasiswa di Universitas EXO adalah Fans Sehun termasuk Luhan.

Benar... Luhan sangat menyukai Sehun bahkan lebih, tapi jangan berpikir kalau Luhan seorang _crazy fans_ yang memaksa idolanya untuk menjadi pacarnya karena nyatanya yang menyatakan cinta duluan adalah Sehun.

Tidak bisa di percaya, Luhan sendiri pun kaget awalnya dia pikir itu hanyalah mimpi. Bagaimana mungkin namja hebat dan populer seperti Sehun menyatakan suka pada orang biasa seperti dirinya membayangkannya saja Luhan tidak berani.

Luhan tidak pernah berteriak-teriak histeris seperti fans Sehun yang lainnya memanggil nama Sehun di pinggir lapangan ketika Sehun sedang berlatih atau bertanding, dia juga bukan tipe orang yang mencari-cari perhatian saat Sehun kebetulan melintas dihadapannya.

Luhan hanya melihat Sehun dari jauh. Hanya diam dan tersenyum mengamati Sehun tapi dia juga bukan _stalker_ karena buktinya Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti orang seperti apa Sehun itu, yang dia tahu hanya ada namja tampan yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan namja yang dia sukai itu ternyata menyukainya juga. _How lucky_ Xi Luhan...

Jika Luhan pikir dia tidak pernah berada sangat dekat dengan Sehun bagaimanma caranya Sehun menyadari kehadirannya bahkan menyukainya. _well _hanya Sehun yang tahu...

**LUHAN POV**

Aku menghembuskan nafasku berat, ternyata semua tak semenyenangkan yang aku kira. Sehun memang memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya tapi dia juga meminta agar aku merahasiakan hubungan kami pada siapapun. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena Oh Sehun populer dan dia tidak mau membuat fansnya shock mengetahui Sehun tiba-tiba mempunyai kekasih.

Awalnya aku bisa menjalaninya tapi lama-lama ini berat bagiku, besikap seolah-olah tidak mengenal pacarku sendiri sementara aku harus melihat dia tersenyum dan berbicara pada para penggemarnya. Tentu saja aku cemburu, tapi bodohnya aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, aku takut jika aku protes Sehun malah memutuskan aku. Arrggghh,, menyebalkan.

"Luhan, nanti malam ada acara tidak?" tanya Xiumin membuyarkan lamunanku

"Uumm,, aku ada kencan, hehe"

Xiumin mendengus "Dengan Oh Sehun" hanya Xiumin sahabatku yang mengetahui hubunganku dengan Sehun, karena aku selalu curhat padanya.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir berapa banyak pacarku"

"Huh, aku bingung hubungan seperti apa yang kalian jalani itu, bahkan kalian tidak saling menyapa saat bertemu, tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau kalian sepasang kekasih"

"Memang itu tujuannya" lirihku

Xiumin benar dan itu sangat menyakitkan, makanya aku senang jika ada kesempatan berkencan dengan Sehun. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

"Sudahlah" Xiumin merangkul bahuku " Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu menginap di rumahku"

"Kemana orang tua mu?"

"Nenek ku sakit, jadi mereka menjenguknya dan menginap sampai nenek sembuh, aku di tinggal sendiri" keluh Xiumin, dia menggembungkan pipinya yang seperti bakpau itu

"Kau ajak Chen saja" usul ku asal,

"Apa? Lebih baik aku mati. Orang narsis seperti dia membuatku sakit kepala"

"Benarkah?" aku mengerling menggodanya

"Aku serius.. yang dia bicarakan pasti tentang dirinya, lebih baik aku mati bosan dari pada mendengarkan ocehan Chen"

Aku terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Xiumin yang menurutku sedikit berlebihan. Tak sengaja ujung mataku melihat Sehun yang melintas di depan kelasku. Aku menghentikan tawaku dan memandang kepergian Sehun, aku yakin tadi Sehun juga sempat melirikku. Hmmm.. benarkah.

**SEHUN POV**

Aku beristirahat di pinggir lapangan bersama teman-teman se-tim-ku, peluh bercucuran di wajah dan sekujur tubuhku. Sangat lelah dan panas tapi aku harus tetap bisa tersenyum pada para fans yang berteriak memanggil namaku dan nama anggota tim yang lain yang juga cukup populer sepertiku. Bukannya aku sombong tapi banyak yang mengatakan kalau permainan basketku sangat hebat dan juga wajahku tampan, tidak heran kalau banyak yeoja atau namja yang mengidolakan aku.

Selain aku ada 2 orang lagi yang tidak kalah populer denganku, Kris kapten tim kami dan si tiang listrik Chanyeol, sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak lebih tinggi dari Kris tapi karena tubuhnya yang kurus lurus membuat dia di juluki tiang listrik. Entahlah...

Para _yeoja_ itu terus berteriak-teriak histeris, apa mereka tidak cape. Untung saja ada kawat pembatas di sekeliling lapangan, sehingga mereka tidak bisa berbuat lebih jauh lagi selain berteriak.

Dan saat ini juga mataku menangkap sosok cantik yang selama ini menarik perhatianku. Dia berdiri di tempat biasa di bawah pohon di sudut lapangan tapi masih di luar kawat pembatas. Ingin sekali aku menghampiri _namja_ manis yang sebenarnya adalah kekasihku itu, tapi itu terlalu beresiko. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan fans ku lakukan pada Luhan jika mengetahui tentang hubungan kami.

Aku tahu, mereka (fans-ku) banyak yang akan berbuat nekat, aku takut Luhan terluka. Aku hanya memandang Luhan dengan tatapan sendu. Luhan membawa sebotol air mineral yang dia genggam erat di depan dadanya sambil menundukan kepalanya. Aku tahu untuk siapa air minum itu. Andai saja hubungan kami normal seperti orang lain, Luhan pasti sudah duduk di sampingku sekarang.

"Sehun " Kris menepuk pundakku, membuatku sedikit terlonjak, dasar orang ini membuatku jantungannya saja.

"Apa" jawabku asal

"Lihat _namja_ manis itu" aku melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Kris

DEG,,

"Aku perhatikan, dia selalu diam di sana. Jangan-jangan dia salah satu penggemar kita" perkataan Kris membuatku menatapnya tajam, apa maksudnya, jadi selama ini bukan hanya aku yang memperhatikan Luhan, Kris juga.

"Dari pada mereka" Kris menunjuk Fans-nya "Aku lebih tertarik padanya" menunjuk Luhan

WHATT,, aku terbelalak, jangan bilang kalau Kris menyukai Luhan-ku. Kris bodoh, tentu saja aku juga berpikiran sama, bahkan bukan hanya tertarik aku malah menyukai,,aah tidak,, aku sangat mencintai Luhan

"Eh Kris kau mau kemana" panggilan Chanyeol pada Kris menyadarkan ku

Kris sudah berjalan ketengah lapangan, tidak menjawab dia hanya menoleh dan memberikan Wink yang membuat Chanyeol bereaksi ingin muntah.

"Sepertinya ada yang jatuh cinta" seru Chanyeol antusias

Double WHAATT,, jangan bilang kalau Kris, oh NO, aku terlambat Kris sekarang sudah berada tepat di hadapan Luhan, ingin sekali aku menarik tubuh Kris menjauh dari kekasihku itu, tapi... tapi,,

"Andwae.." batinku merana

**LUHAN POV**

Xiumin sudah pulang duluan akhirnya mau tidak mau dia mengajak Chen juga untuk menginap di rumahnya, dasar Xiumin. Dan seperti biasa sebelum pulang aku akan berdiri di sini di bawah pohon besar di pinggir lapangan, memperhatikan Sehun yang sekarang tidak lain adalah pacarku. Tapi walaupun status ku sudah menjadi pacarnya tak ada bedanya seperti dulu, aku tidak bisa menghampirinya hanya melihatnya dari jauh, aku hanya meremas botol air mineral ini yang seharusnya aku berikan pada Sehun. Tapi Sehun pasti akan marah kalau tiba-tiba aku berbuat seperti itu.

Huh,, aku sebal melihat Sehun terus tersenyum pada _yeoja-yeoja_ itu, sedangkan aku di sini melirik pun tidak. Ini yang membuatku tersiksa. Ingin sekali aku berteriak pada mereka kalau Oh Sehun itu pacar ku, pacar Xi Luhan. hufht... He is my boyfriend.

"Haii"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang namja tinggi dan,,eum tampan berdiri dihadapan ku, saking konsentrasinya aku memikirkan Sehun sampai tidak sadar kalau ada orang yang datang, dia memakai seragam basket pasti teman Sehun, dan ku rasa dia juga salah satu namja populer di tim basket karena tiba-tiba saja para fans mereka berteriak saat orang ini mendekatiku. Tapi aku rasa aku tidak pernah melihatnya, mungkin aku terlalu fokus memperhatikan Sehun.

Di lihat dari tampangnya yang..eum tidak buruk, malah tampan ( tapi bagiku Sehun yang paling tampan,, hhee) memang sudah pasti dia itu popoler, tapi mengapa berani sekali dia menghampiriku, bukan kah ini akan berakibat buruk untuknya, dan mungkin juga untukku...

"Hellooo" ucapnya sekali lagi, dia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku

Aku tersentak. Aku hanya mengagguk dan tersenyum menjawab sapaannya, mau apa dia kemari, yang kuharapkan Sehun bukan dia.

"Apa aku boleh meminta itu" dia menunjuk botol air minum yang aku genggam dengan erat

Sebenarnya air ini buat Sehun tapi aku juga tidak mungkin bisa memberikannya pada Sehun jadi ya sudahlah,,

"Ne boleh.." jawab ku. Aku memasukan botol itu lewat celah kawat pembatas dan namja tinggi itu menerimanya dan langsung meneguknya. Aku melirik ke tempat fans mereka (tim basket) berkumpul, para _yeoja_ itu sudah memandang kami dengan tatapan yang sulit ku artikan, kurasa mereka cemburu atau penasaran ada hubungan apa aku dengan salah satu idola mereka, matilah aku.

_"Gomawo_" ucapnya

"_Cheonma_"

"Kau sering melihat kami yah, siapa namamu?"

Dia tahu kalau aku sering datang kesini, padahal aku sudah memilih tempat yang tersembunyi-menurutku- " Xi Luhan" jawabku

"Oh nama yang cantik"

Mwo , baru bertemu dia sudah berani menggodaku.

"Namaku..." dia menggantungkan kalimatnya "Ah kau pasti sudah tahu kan"

"Ti-dak" jawabku jujur. Tahu dari mana, bertemu juga baru kali ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau ada orang seperti dia di Tim basket. Selama ini aku hanya memperhatikan Sehun tidak sadar dengan mahluk lain disekitarnya.

"Benarkah... " gumamnya "Jadi kau bukan fans-ku, lalu siapa yang kau sukai?"

"Ne? ii-tu, a-ku, a.. a" pertanyaannya membuatku gugup, mana mungkin aku berkata jujur.

"Ahahaaa..." dia menertawakan ku "Aku bercanda, reaksimu lucu sekali" ucapnya membuat ku kesal.

"Nama ku Kris Wu, sekarang kau sudah tahu kan, dan kau harus mengingatnya Xiao Lu" katanya dengan senyum yang,, eummm menggoda.

Xiao Lu, berani sekali dia memanggil namaku seperti itu, tapi jujur aku suka, jangan bilang kalau pipiku sekarang memerah. Ah, aku malu sekali. Namja ini membuatku gila.

**SEHUN POV**

Sial, apa yang di lakukan Kris dengan Luhan di hadapanku. Dan yang paling menyebalkan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, sangat tidak berguna. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku tidak bisa bertindak ceroboh kalau tidak semuanya akan terbongkar.

Shit,, Luhan tersenyum pada Kris, dan lihat sekarang dia bahkan tidak melihat ke arahku. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mwo? Luhan memberikan air minum itu pada Kris, bukannya itu pasti untukku, kenapa di berikan pada Kris.

Hatiku benar-benar panas melihat pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan langsung di depan mataku. Apa lagi Chanyeol dari tadi tidak berhenti mengoceh.

"WAW,, rayuan apa yang di lontarkan Kris sampai namja manis itu tersipu-sipu" Seru Chanyeol riang "Pipinya sampai merona hhhaahhaa,, lucu" tawanya menggelegar.

Ckkk,,,

Kris kembali lagi, baguslah jangan lama-lama dekat dengan Luhan. Kris duduk lagi di sebelahku. Aku lihat Luhan masih di tempatnya berdiri tapi kemudian dia pergi. Mungkin dia akan pulang, tidak apa-apa nanti malam kami akan beretemu. Dan aku pasti membahas masalah ini. Lihat saja.

"Wah dia memberi mu air minum, perhatian sekali" Seru Chanyeol "_Namja_ manis itu siapa mu Kris?" selidik chanyeol penasaran dan Kris hanya tersenyum misterius membuat suasana hatiku tambah panas lebih panas dari cuaca hari ini.

"Kau terlalu gegabah Kris" tiba-tiba Jong in yang sedari tadi diam bersuara

Aku, chanyeol dan Kris menoleh bersamaan

"Maksudmu?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya

"Kau lihat para fans mu disana" Jong In menunjuk para _yeoja _yang masih berkerumun, padahal kami sudah selesai berlatih tapi mereka tetap saja berdiri disana.

"Lha,, terus kenapa?" Kris bertanya santai membuat Jong In mendengus.

"Iya kenapa" chanyeol antusias

"Tidak lihat tatapan mereka saat kau berbicara dengan _namja_ itu? aku tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang ada di pikiran mereka, yang pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik" jelas Jong in

"Itu benar Kris" tutur ku. Aku sangat setuju dengan penuturan Jong in, itulah sebabnya selama ini aku selalu menjaga jarak dengan Luhan, ternyata Jong in sependapat denganku. Aku sudah berhati-hati agar Luhan tidak terkena masalah tapi Kris dengan seenaknya mendekati Luhan di depan mata penggemarnya.

"Trus apa masalahnya?"

Enteng sekali Kris bertanya apa masalahnya, tentu saja itu masalah buat Luhan. Dia bodoh atau idiot, lihat saja kalu terjadi apa-apa pada Luhan aku tidak akan mengampuninya

"Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti"

"OK.. OK. Kalian tenang saja, aku bisa mengatasinya"

"Benar, kalian percaya saja pada Kris,, Woah kapten kami memang keren" puji Chanyeol sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya. Dasar penjilat, dia selalu di pihak Kris.

Jong in mengangkat bahunya "Terserah" katanya cuek

"Latihan selesai.. bubar. Sampai bertemu besok" Ucap Kris kemudian semua anggota tim bubar dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Tapi aku masih belum beranjak dari tempat ku duduk, aku masih memikirkan tentang Luhan dan Kris. Aku rasa Kris menyukai Luhan, tapi aku tak akan pernah membiarkan Kris merebut Luhan dari ku. Lihat saja...

**NORMAL POV**

Luhan mematut dirinya depan cermin, setelah menghabiskan waktu 1 jam lebih hanya untuk memilih baju yang pas dia rasa kali ini penampilannya sudah perfect. Sebentar lagi Sehun sampai, barusan kekasihnya itu mengirim sms kalau saat ini dia sedang di jalan menuju rumah Luhan.

Luhan melirik jam dinding, sudah pukul 7.30 pm, kemudian Luhan mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi

"Luhan, ada yang mencarimu" teriak _eomma_-nya dari balik pintu kamarnya

"_Ne._."

Luhan menyambut Sehun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kau manis sekali" puji Sehun tulus

"_Gomawo_" Luhan tersipu "eum, mau masuk dulu apa langsung berangkat"

"Langsung berangkat saja, nanti takut kemalaman"

"Ya sudah.._ eomma _aku berangkat ya.."

"_Ne_... jangan pulang terlalu malam"

Sekarang Luhan dan Sehun duduk di sebuah cafe. Luhan sangat menikmati saat-saat berdua dengan Sehun begitupun sebaliknya, tidak banyak waktu yang bisa mereka lewati bersama. Memang melelahkan menjalani hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini, Luhan juga tidak tahu sampai kapan ia akan bertahan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kris tadi siang?" seperti niatnya tadi, Sehun akan membahas masalah ini

"Kris?" Luhan nampak mengingat-ingat " Owh,, _namja_ tinggi itu"

"_Ne_"

"Tidak ada" Luhan menggeleng

"Benarkah? Tapi kau memberinya air minum" Sehun curiga

"Se-sebenarnya itu untukmu, tapi aku tak bisa memberikannya padamu" Sehun tertegun mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Hmmm" Sehun menghela nafas " Sebenarnya aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan orang lain, apalagi Kris" tutur Sehun

Luhan diam, dia ingin mengatakan '_tapi kau juga dekat dengan para yeoja itu'_ tapi Luhan hanya menelan kalimatnya, dia tidak berani mengatakannya.

_"ne.."_

**2 minggu kemudian**

**LUHAN POV**

"Xiumin apa mereka sudah pergi?" bisikku

"ne, sudah. Ayo cepat keluar"

Perlahan aku keluar dari tempat persembunyian ku, fiuh, hidup ku yang sudah rumit ini menjadi semakin rumit saja gara-gara Kris. Semenjak aku berbicara dengan Kris di pinggir lapangan tempo hari yeoja-yeoja itu terus membuntuti dan menginterogasi-ku. Aku sudah bilang tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan namja jangkung itu tapi mereka tidak percaya, apa lagi Kris bukannya mengklarifikasi malah dengan trang-trang-an mendekatiku di hadapan mereka, membuat masalah makin rumit.

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Sehun tidak ingin hubungan kami ada yang mengetahuinya, ternyata akibatnya sangat merepotkan. Sekarang yang harus aku hindari ada 2, kumpulan yeoja kepo dan Kris, dan itu membuat intensitas ku bertemu Sehun semakin sedikit, saking sibuknnya sembunyi aku jadi jarang melihat Sehun. Aaarrggg ini membuatku Stressss.

Aku berjalan mengendap-endap di samping Xiumin dengan memakai Hoody untuk menutupi wajahku

"Luhan"

Tadinya aku mau lari tapi terlambat, pemilik suara besar itu sudah berada tepat di hadapanku

"Kris, mau apa lagi" bisikku sangat pelan

"ayo ikut denganku"

"kau gila ya, nanti mereka melihatnya"

"aku tidak peduli"

"MWO"

Kris benar-benar membuatku gila, aku sudah berusaha mati-matian menghindar tapi dia selalu mengacaukannya

"aku ingin bicara dengan mu"

"lain kali saja, aku mau pulang" aku sudah lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat tiba di rumah, lalu menelpon Sehun, aku sudah kangen mendengar suaranya.

"tidak ada lain kali"

"HEYYY" teriak ku panic

Seenaknya saja Kris sudah menarik tangan ku, mau membawa aku kemana "Xiumin, tolong aku"

Xiumin mengejarku dari belakang

"kau kenapa sih, tenang saja aku bukan mau menculik mu" protes Kris karena aku terus berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

"bukan begitu Kris, kau tahu sendiri kan..."

"arraso arraso" ucapnya cuek

Memang orang ini keras kepala membuatku repot saja

"Hey, kalian mau kemana? Luhan aku pulang duluan saja yah"

"apa, jangan" teriaku pada Xiumin, aku lihat Xiumin menghela napas lelah, kemudian dia melambaikan tangannya "aku pulang" aku bisa membaca gerak bibirnya

Aishhh, awas kau Xiumin, meninggalkanku di saat seperti ini

Akhinya Kris berhenti di... KANTIN? Mwo?, dan aku bisa melihat dengan ujung mataku, tidak jauh dari tempatku dan Kris berdiri ada Sehun. semua mata sudah menatap kami termasuk Sehun, matilah aku. Aku hanya menunduk. Mati mati matiii...

**SEHUN POV**

Aku, Chanyeol dan Jong In sudah duduk di tempat biasa kami di kantin, semacam meja special karena tak ada yang berani mendudukinya, khusus untuk kami. Entahlah siapa yang membuat peraturan seperti itu, tapi lumayan juga jadi tak ada yang berani mendekati ku sembarangan karena aku tidak suka itu, aku akui aku cukup pemilih dalam berteman. Tinggal satu orang lagi yang belum datang, kapten yang suka seenaknya.

"yo what's up" tiba-tiba Chanyeol berseru sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu kantin. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang.

Aku melihat Kris menghampiri kami, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya menjawab seruan Chanyeol, dan dia menuntun seseorang di sebelahnya, sepertinya aku mengenalnya. Badannya jauh lebih kecil dari Kris, sangat imut malah, aku merasa mirip seseorang tapi tidak mungkin 'dia'.

"duduklah" suruh Kris pada orang itu

Aku terus memperhatikannya, karena dia memakai Hoody jadi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Dan bukan hanya aku saja yang penasaran, Chanyeol, Jong in dan semua orang di kantin yang sebagian besar adalah yeoja pasti penasaran siapa orang yang bersama Kris, mereka semua melihat ke arah kami.

"Xiao Lu, sampai kapan kau berdiri seperti itu, cepat duduk" Kris memaksa orang yang dia panggil Xiao Lu untuk duduk, sekarang dia duduk tepat di hadapanku, dan Kris duduk di sebelahnya. Dia terlihat gugup.

Xiau Lu?

"Kris siapa dia?" Tanya Chanyeol, mewakili rasa penasaranku dan mungkin seluruh penghuni kantin ini.

"dia" Kris mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti

"maksudmu,..." Jong in menggantungkan kalimatnya

Dia siapa maksudnya?, aku memandang mereka bergantian. Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu, aku seperti orang yang ketinggalan berita.

"apa kau merekrut anggota tim yang baru?" tebakku asal, hanya memancing agar Kris menjawab yang sebenarnya.

"tentu saja tidak, dia penonton setia kita.. haha" ucap Kris "Hey, sampai kapan kau menundukan kepalamu" Kris meraih dagu orang itu-yang Kris panggil Xiau Lu-agar mengangkat wajahnya

"aku pergi saja" ucapnya tiba-tiba, tapi Kris menahan tangannya sampai dia terduduk lagi, dan saat itulah Hoody yang menutupi wajahnya terbuka.

"LUHAN"

Chanyeol dan Jong In melihat ke arahku yang tiba-tiba berseru

"kenapa kau kaget seperti itu melihat Luhan" tanya Jong In

Aku hanya memandang Luhan yang juga menatap ku dengan gugup, rasa kaget dan kesal bercampur di dadaku. Jadi selama ini dia dekat dengan Kris, dia sudah membohongi ku. Pantas saja akhir-akhir dia susah ku temui, ternyata bersama namja lain, teman ku sendiri. Brengsek..

**NORMAL POV**

Semua yang melihat kejadian itu berbisik-bisik, mereka berpikir ternyata dugaan mereka selama ini benar, kalau ada yang terjadi antara Kris dengan Luhan. mungkin mereka berpacaran.

Luhan menatap Sehun horor, matilah dia kali ini. Bukan hanya oleh para penggemar keempat _namja_ itu, tapi yang paling parah bagaimana dia menjelaskan semuanya pada Sehun. Tatapan mata Sehun sudah seperti mau memakannya atau mungkin membunuhnya, menghabisinya sampai tak tersisa(?), ampun... Luhan merasa ngeri.

Kris, Chanyeol dan Jong in bergantian melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang sudah beberapa detik saling menatap. Tampang Sehun yang kelihatan marah dan ekspresi Luhan yang ketakutan. Mereka bertiga menautkan alis tak mengerti terutama Kris sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia membawa Luhan kemari untuk memperkenalkan _namja_ imut itu pada teman-temannya, bukan menciptakan suasana yang aneh begini.

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama dia?" tanya Sehun penuh penekanan, tatapan matanya yang tajam tak lepas dari Luhan. entahlah Sehun bertanya pada Kris-kenapa _namja_ jangkung itu bisa bersama Luhan- atau bertanya pada Luhan-kenapa _namja_ manis itu bisa bersama Kris-. dua-duanya sama saja, yang jelas kenapa mereka berdua bisa bersama-sama.

"Hey, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Sergah Kris tak sabaran.

"Kalian kenapa?" Chanyeol juga penasaran.

Luhan sibuk meremas ujung jaketnya menahan gugup.

"Sehun kau ini kenapa, kenapa kau melihat Luhan seperti itu?" Kris makin tidak sabar dengan sikap Sehun.

Tiba-tiba Sehun bangkit membuat Chanyeol dan Jong In melonjak kaget dengan tingkah Sehun yang mendadak. Sehun langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"_Ya_,, kau mau membawa Luhan kemana?" teriak Kris, tapi tidak di gubris oleh Sehun

Semua yang berada di kantin tercengang, belum hilang keterkejutan mereka dengan Kris yang tiba-tiba membawa seseorang yang mereka pikir pacarnya, dan sekarang Sehun membawa lari seseorang itu.

_'ada apa ini sebenarnya' _mereka bertanya-tanya.

Dengan cepat berita tentang Kris, Sehun dan seorang _namja_ cantik yang di ketahui bernama Luhan tersebar di seluruh kampus. Mereka terutama para _yeoja_ penggemar namja populer itu penasaran dengan kebenaran yang terjadi.

Tapi yang paling penting, siapa_ namja_ yang bernama Luhan yang dengan lancangnya mendekati Idola mereka. Dan bisa di pastikan kehidupan Luhan di kampus akan semakin tidak tenang, bukan cuma penggemar Kris yang mengejar-ngejarnya sekarang di tambah penggemar Sehun.

Tapi yang membuatnya takut sekarang ini bukan hanya itu, tapi kenyataan bahwa Sehun akan memutuskan hubungan mereka. Luhan sudah pasrah.

"Jadi selama ini kau berbohong Xi Luhan?" bentak Sehun dengan emosi, dia menghempaskan tubuh kurus Luhan sampai membentur dinding, mereka sekarang berada di halaman belakang. Luhan meringis.

"A-aku... tidak"

"Diam-diam kau berhubungan dengan Kris, temanku sendiri"

"Tidak" elak Luhan tegas tapi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku pikir kau mencintai ku, ternyata yang kau incar sebenarnya adalah _namja-namja_ populer. Tidak puas dengan ku kau mendekati Kris lalu nanti Chanyeol kemudian Jong in lalu _namja-namja_ lainnya..."

PLAKK

Dengan mulus tangan kecil Luhan mendarat di pipi Sehun "Hentikan" Luhan tak bisa menahan lagi bulir bening itu. Sehun memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas dan memandang Luhan penuh emosi, sungguh tatapan yang menusuk hati Luhan.

Selama ini Luhan sudah berusaha menuruti keinginan Sehun, walaupun harus menyembunyikan hubungan mereka karena takut Sehun meninggalkannya, dan sekarang Sehun dengan mudah menuduh-nya seperti itu.

"Kau keterlaluan. Kau tidak mengerti perasahaan ku Oh Sehun, dan kau tidak pernah mau mengerti, aku.. aku.. hiks"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti dan sekarang _namja_ mungil itu terisak sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bahunya bergetar.

"Yah aku memang tidak mengerti... aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini kau menghianati ku, aku membencimu kau pembohong" kalimat itu lolos dari bibir Sehun

Sehun berbalik hendak meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terisak, tapi teriakan Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku hiks..mencintai mu, hanya kau Oh Sehun"

"Saat kau memintaku jadi kekasihmu aku sangat bahagia,,hiks.. walaupun kau memintaku untuk merahasiakannya aku terima hiks" Luhan terus menangis.

"Aku tahu kau tidak ingin penggemarmu tahu tentang hubungan kita karena kau takut mereka meninggalkanmu, walaupun setiap hari aku harus menahan cemburu melihatmu berdekatan dengan mereka tapi aku bertahan. Aku tidak pernah berkata apa-apa karena takut kau meninggalkanku"

Perlahan tatapan penuh emosi Sehun berubah dengan tatapan bersalah, benar dia tidak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya, dia tidak peduli dengan Perasaan Luhan. Luhan masih terisak

"Aku selalu merasa takut kehilanganmu, tapi kau malah menuduhku mendekati _namja_ lain"

Sehun diam, mencerna semua perkataan Luhan dalan otak jeniusnya.

"Luhan..." Sehun akan meraih bahu Luhan, tapi Luhan sudah berlari menjauhinya, Sehun mengepalkan tangannya yang mengambang di udara.

Sehun berlutut di tanah merutuki kebodohannya. Karena terbakar rasa cemburu dia sudah melontarkan kata-kata yang menyakitkan pada orang yang sangat di cintai, padahal ternyata rasa cemburu yang Luhan rasakan selama ini jauh lebih besar dari yang dia rasakan saat ini, dan Luhan selalu menahannya sendiri tanpa mengeluh. Rasa sesal perlahan namun pasti menyusup kedalam relung hati _namja_ tampan itu.

Kris, Chanyeol dan Jong in hanya menghela nafas prihatin melihat adengan dramatis antara Sehun dan Luhan dari jauh, walaupun mereka kaget mengetahui semuanya, terutama Kris yang sudah terlanjur menyukai Luhan. tapi tidak mungkin dia merebut yang sudah menjadi milik temannya.

Luhan menangis di bahu Xiumin. Saat ini yang bisa di andalkan hanya sahabatnya itu, yang akan mendengarkan semua kegundahan Luhan, bahkan Xiumin rela bajunya basah oleh air mata dan ingus Luhan

"Sudahlah, kenapa kau jadi cengeng begini Xi Luhan" Xiumin menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan.

"Aku mau pindah kampus Xiumin"

"_mwo_, kau mau meninggalkan ku sendiri"

"habis mau bagaimana lagi, mereka (fans Kris dan Sehun) tidak akan membiarkan aku hidup tenang, lagi pula aku tidak sanggup kalau harus melihat Sehun yang sudah membenciku" Luhan menangis lagi

"tenang saja kan ada aku, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu" hibur Xiumin, walaupun sebenarnya Xiumin juga tidak yakin mampu mengahadapi anak-anak macan betina itu, tapi yaahh, setidaknya dia berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya.

" Kalau masalah Sehun, kenapa kau bisa selemah itu hanya gara-gara _namja_ pengecut seperti dia"

"Aku sangat mencintainya, tapi dia sudah membenciku" Luhan meraung-raung membuat Xiumin kewalahan

"_Aigoo_"

"Sebaiknya kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Luhan" Jong In yang pertama kali bersuara.

"Iya, sebelum Luhan semakin salah paham padamu" Chanyeol mengamini perkataan Jong in

"Huh, sebenarnya aku tidak rela" Gumam Kris yang langsung mendapat _Death glare_ dari Jong in dan Chanyeol. Kris mengangkat kedua tangannya pertanda menyesal dengan perkataannya.

Kris sudah menjelaskan hubungan-nya dengan Luhan sebelum Sehun menghancurkan wajahnya, kalau Kris dan Luhan tidak mempunyai hubungan apa-apa. Kris mengaku menyukai Luhan sejak melihatnya di pinggir lapangan tempo hari, tapi Luhan tidak pernah menanggapinya.

Mendengar penjelasan Kris, Sehun semakin merasa bersalah pada Luhan.

"Aku yakin selama ini Luhan tersiksa, aku tahu selama ini bagaimana sikapmu yang terlalu dekat dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ itu, walaupun kau bilang hanya sebagai idola dan fans tapi sebagai kekasihmu Luhan pasti sangat cemburu"

"Apalagi kau tidak pernah mengakui dia di depan umum"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Luhan terluka" akhirnya Sehun membuka mulutnya setelah dari tadi hanya diam mendengar ceramah sahabat-sahabatnya "Kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana para _yeoja_ itu, mereka bisa mem-_bully_ Luhan"

"Tapi seharusnya kau bersikap _gentleman_" Ketiga namja itu menoleh pada sang pemilik suara-Kris-

"Seorang _namja_ sejati seharusnya bisa melindungi orang yang dicintai bukan? terus bersembunyi bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah mu"

Ketiga namja itu tercengang, untaian kalimat bijaksana itu keluar dari mulut seorang Kris yang biasanya melakukan hal sesuka hatinya.

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan kagum, sedangkan Sehun hanya tertegun mendengar ucapan Kris, Jong In tersenyum puas.

_'baiklah'_ Sehun bertekad tidak akan membuat Luhan menderita lagi, dia akan menebus semuanya dan membuat orang yang dia cintai bahagia dan terus tersenyum. Karena bagi Sehun yang paling berharga di dunia ini adalah Luhan.

Sudah tiga hari Sehun tidak menemukan Luhan di kampus, padahal dia ingin sekali meminta maaf pada _namja_ yang paling dia sayangi itu. mungkin Luhan menghindari para _yeoja-yeoja_ itu dan mungkin juga menghindari dirinya. Kenyataan terakhir membuat dada Sehun sesak, bagaimana jika benar Luhan menghindar darinya dan tidak mau bertemu lagi dengannya. Apa yang akan Sehun lakukan. Sehun ingin kerumah Luhan, tapi dia terlalu takut, mungkin benar kata Kris kalau dia pengecut.

Sehun melihat seorang namja yang badannya hampir sama kecilnya dengan Luhan tapi lebih _chubby_, rasanya dia pernah melihat _namja_ itu. ah, tiba-tiba Sehun ingat, dia adalah _namja_ yang sering bersama Luhan, tidak salah lagi. Dengan harapan terakhir Sehun menghampiri _namja_ itu.

"_Chogiyo_?"

"_Ne"_ namja itu kelihatan terkejut "apa lagi setelah melihat siapa yang menyapanya"

"Kau teman Luhan kan?"

"Iya. Kenapa"

"Aku Oh Sehun" tanpa memperkenalkan diri pun semua mahasiswa di kampus itu pasti tahu siapa dirinya, tapi dia mencoba untuk lebih sopan pasalnya Sehun ingin meminta pertolongan pada orang di hadapannya ini "Aku _namjachingu_ Luhan" lanjutnya.

"Ohh, ada perlu apa" orang itu kelihatan tidak terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, '_mungkin dia_ _sudah tau semuanya' _pikir Sehun.

"Itu,," Sehun bingung memulai dari mana.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian" celetuk orang itu "aku Xiumin sahabat Luhan, dan Luhan sudah menceritakan semuanya" Xiumin memperkenalkan dirinya, rasanya tidak sopan mengobrol tanpa memberitahu siapa dirimu pada orang yang menjadi lawan bicaramu.

Sehun terdiam "Apa kau bisa membantuku Xiumin-_ssi_"

Pagi-pagi Luhan sudah di kejutkan dengan kehadiran Xiumin di kamarnya

"Astaga, kau ini mengagetkan ku saja" Luhan terlonjak. saat membuka mata, wajah Xiumin sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Xiumin tidak mengindahkan perkataan Luhan, dia memperhatikan wajah Luhan.

"Kau pucat sekali"

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"_Ahjuma _bilang kau tidak keluar kamar selama 3 hari ini, kau juga tidak makan"

Luhan diam, dia hanya tertunduk. Semua pernyataan Xiumin benar, dia tidak nafsu makan dan semangat hidupnya sudah hilang. Memikirkan Sehun membencinya saja sudah cukup membuat Luhan sedih. Keadaannya benar-benar menyedihkan, kantung mata, wajah kusut rambut tak terurus dan badan kurus kering-walaupun pada dasarnya Luhan memang kurus- tapi tidak semenyedihakan ini. Efek putus cinta memang luar biasa. Luhan yang biasanya selalu ceria dan terlihat segar pun bisa jadi mengerikan wujudnnya.

"Hebat juga Oh Sehun itu, membuatmu jadi seperti mayat hidup begini" Cibir Xiumin, tapi tidak di tanggapi oleh Luhan.

"Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri dan membuat orang tua mu cemas, kau ini bodoh sekali Xi Luhan" kata Xiumin sarkastik, Luhan mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya mendengar Xiumin mengatainya bodoh.

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana Xiumin, sekarang di kampus tidak ada tempat yang aman lagi untukku, dan..."

"Sehun berpikir kalau aku sudah menghianatinya. Padahal dia tidak tahu pengorbanan ku selama ini"

"Apa kau mau berakhir begini saja"

Luhan diam, tentu saja dia tidak mau berakhir begini, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan. Xiumin menghela nafas.

"Ya sudah,, cepat mandi. nanti keburu siang nih"

"Memang mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke kampus"

"_Andwae,_ aku mau berhenti, aku mau pindah"

"Atau mau aku seret"

"Kau gila, sama saja aku mengantarkan nyawaku"

"Jangan berlebihan, ada aku tenang saja"

"kalau aku muncul di kampus sekarang, sama saja aku menuliskan 'Silahkan bunuh aku' di atas kepalaku"

"kau terlalu banyak nonton drama. Lagipula kau ini _namja _kenapa takut pada _yeoja _seperti mereka, cepatttt "

"_ANDWAEEE"_

Setelah di paksa dan di seret Xiumin alhasil sekarang Luhan berdiri di depan gerbang kampusnya dengan wajah lesu.

"Sampai kapan berdiri disini"

"Aku takut"

"Tenang saja"

Benar saja, begitu Luhan melewati gerbang sekumpulan _yeoja_ sudah mengerubutinya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, membuat Luhan bersembunyi di punggung Xiumin

"Hey, itu Xi Luhan"

"Luhan apa yang kau lakukan pada _oppa_ kami, lancang sekali kau mendekati mereka"

"Kau jangan mendekati _oppa_ kami, kalau tidak ingin celaka"

"Berani sekali kau"

"Kau ingin memiliki mereka sendiri yah. Serakah sekali"

"Bahkan kau ini _namja_, menjijikan" bukan hanya mencela dengan kata-kata mereka juga berusaha meraih Luhan di bagian manapun, lengan, rambut wajah bahkan seragamnya sudah semrawut(?) tidak karuan, Luhan hanya mengaduh.

"_Ya_.. kalian ini apa-apaan hah" hardik Xiumin "KIalian ingin mati _eoh_" Xiumin sudah menunjukan kepalan tangannya.

"Apa urusan mu, jangan ikut campur pendek" para yeoja itu berusaha menyingkirkan Xiumin.

"_MWO?_ Pendek?" tapi kecil-kecil begitu Xiumin itu kuat, tidak mungkin kalah hanya oleh sekumpulan tukang dandan.

"BERHENTI" tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi

Mereka semua termasuk Luhan dan Xiumin menoleh ke sumber suara. Empat _namja_ tinggi dan tampan menghampiri dan berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan itu, di samping Luhan dan Xiumin. Seorang _namja_ yang berkulit paling putih meraih tangan Luhan dan merangkul bahu namja mungil itu. Luhan hanya bengong.

"hari ini, aku Oh Sehun akan memberitahu kalian sesuatu yang sangat penting. Xi Luhan adalah _namjachingu_ ku"

_"MWOOOO" _seru para yeoja itu serempak, pernyataan Sehun mengagetkan mereka.

"Sehun" bisik Luhan takut.

"Jangan ada yang berani menyentuhnya apalagi menyakitinya, kerena akan berurusan langsung dengan ku"

"_Oppa_, kau jangan bercanda" pekik jesicca penggemar berat Sehun tak percaya.

"Aku serius, jika ada yang mengganggu kekasihku, kalian akan mati" ucap Sehun horor dengan aura membunuh.

Kemudian Sehun membawa Luhan pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan makhluk-makhluk yang masih cengo.

"Woah, Oh Sehun kita daebak" kagum Chanyeol sambil bertepuk tangan –kebiasaannya–

Kris dan Jong in hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan temannya. Dan Xiumin hanya mengangkat bahunya, jadi ini yang direncanakan Sehun, meminta Xiumin membawa Luhan secara paksa ke kampus.

Sehun terus menarik tangan Luhan entah akan membawanya kemana.

"Sehun, kenapa kau mengatakannya pada mereka"

Sehun berhenti, dia berbalik dan memandang Luhan , Luhan yang di tatap seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah. Tanpa aba-aba Sehun memeluknya sangat erat. Luhan yang kaget hanya membelalakan matanya

"Sehun"

"Aku mohon, jangan menghilang lagi dari pandanganku" bisik Sehun membuat Luhan terhenyak "Aku-aku mencintaimu Xi Luhan, dan aku tidak suka kalau kau pergi dariku"

Luhan masih belum membalas pelukan Sehun, dia masih mencerma ucapan Sehun dan tindakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba tadi.

"Tapi,,, kau bilang kau membenci..."

"Tidak, aku bodoh, aku mencintaimu tapi aku malah menyakitimu. Alasan ku merahasiakan hubungan kita, karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka, tapi ternyata kau malah menderita karena sikapku" celoteh Sehun

"Aku benci kau dekat dengan Kris, sementara aku sendiri selalu berada di antara _yeoja-yeoja_ itu, tapi sungguh mereka itu hanya penggemar bagiku, orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku adalah kau Xi Luhan" suara Sehun hampir tercekat, dia tidak berniat untuk melepaskan pelukannya, seolah-olah takut jika pelukan itu di lepas Luhan akan lari.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Kris" bisik Luhan hati-hati

"Aku tahu, _mianhae_ aku sudah meragukanmu, aku bukan pacar yang baik"

Luhan tersenyum, akhirnya Sehun percaya ucapannya, dia membalas pelukan Sehun membuat Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"_Mianhae_, aku juga sudah salah paham padamu"

Luhan sangat lega, ternyata Sehun tidak membencinya, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia membongkar rahasia mereka di depan umum, bukannya Luhan tidak senang, malah dia sangat bahagia berarti Sehun sudah benar-benar menganggap-nya kekasih dan bukan kekasih rahasia lagi. Tapi bukannya ini akan memperburuk keadaan Luhan sendiri

"Sehun-ah" bisik Luhan pelan

"Ne"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan tentang hubungan kita pada mereka"

"Kenapa, kau tidak suka"

"Bukan begitu, aku takut mereka..."

"Tenang saja Luhannie, mereka tidak akan berani menganggumu, kalau mereka melakukan itu, aku yang akan melindungimu"

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata Sehun, mencoba mencari kesungguhan di mata indah itu, dan Luhan rasa kali ini Sehun serius

"_Gomawo,_ Sehunnie"

"_Ne_, aku tidak akan membiarkan Luhan-ku terluka, kalau aku yag membuatmu sakit, pukul saja Oh Sehun ini"

Luhan terkikik. Kebahagiaanya kini tak bisa di gambarkan lagi. Sehun tetap memeluk Luhan kemudian mengecup kening Luhan dengan sayang.

**END**

**A/N : O-Kai.. alurnya kecepetan? Memang sengaja. Soalnya saya pengen ini jadi _Oneshot _aja. Fiuhh.. cerita seperti ini lagi, apa membosankan? Saya pasrah. Coz' _this is my style._.**

**Buat yang udah baca saya maksa buat RIVIEW jusaeyo... XD**


End file.
